


Cold Hate, Warm Love

by anassa_anemou



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, community:fan_flashworks, experimental fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk won’t have his crew leaving him. Leonard is a especial case, he will give his old friend a few days and then he will hunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hate, Warm Love

Captain Log - Personal Message for Doctor Leonard McCoy

Do you wish I loved you? or maybe you wish I forgot who you are. I hope you will be back, at once, Leonard. i would hate if I hate if I had to go and look for you. Remember how Spock came back? How you passed months healing him? How many blood transfusions and how many bones to put in place? So I hope you stop hiding, remember my love and how I can love. And how I can hate, or how all the warmth you know will be sucked from you.

You have ten days to hail us or I will go and find you. Pray, find your faith, because if you don’t come back, wish any god will kill you first.

 

James Tiberirus Kirk


End file.
